Problem: Express $0.6$ as a fraction.
Let's look at $0.6$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $6$ The number $6$ is in the tenths place, so we have six tenths. $0.6$ can be written as $\dfrac{6}{10}$. [Can 6/10 be simplified?]